creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jason the Toy Maker
Non avevo molti ricordi del mio passato. I volti dei miei veri genitori erano maschere sbiadite nella mia mente. Avevo solo qualche rimasuglio della mia infanzia, nomi senza volto e il buio più totale. A nove anni era successo qualcosa nella mia famiglia. Il trauma era stato grande a tal punto da farmi dimenticare la maggior parte della mia vita. Avevo solo un brandello di ricordo che riguardava il mio migliore amico. L’unico che avevo avuto in tutta la mia vita. Era un’immagine ferma nella mia mente, accompagnata da un sottofondo di risate e dalla melodia di un carillon. Tra i buchi neri della mia amnesia, intravedevo i suoi occhi color miele e i capelli di un mogano scuro. Ricordavo il suo sorriso amichevole… ma nient’altro di più. Il resto scompariva nel buio, come fece anche lui. I ricordi riprendevano dall’orfanotrofio in cui ero finita ed era come se fossi nata lì da un momento all’altro. Fui adottata da due genitori stupendi, Maddalena e Steven, che mi ridiedero il calore di una famiglia che avevo scordato e mi crebbero sotto il loro tetto fino ai quindici anni. La mia amnesia mi aveva portato a fare molte visite mediche e psicologiche, che con il passar degli anni erano pian piano andate a ridursi. Sembrava che non sarei mai più riuscita ad acquistare la memoria. Questo fatto mi lasciava confusa. Da una parte volevo sapere cos’era successo ma dall’altra… una strana sensazione di ansia mi suggeriva di non desiderarlo. E ovviamente c’era qualche spiacevole conseguenza al mio trauma, come certe paranoie di sentirmi perseguitata da qualcosa. Gli specialisti dissero ai miei genitori che doveva essere a causa di un particolare ricordo che veniva stimolato in continuazione. Non si capiva quale fosse la causa, né di cosa si trattasse effettivamente, e nonostante gli sforzi non riuscivo a focalizzarlo. Avevo la sensazione di essere osservata, non dalle persone, ma dai pupazzi nella mia stanza. Era stupido. All’inizio erano semplici giocattoli da arredamento, ma con il tempo i loro grandi occhi tondi sembravano fissarmi. Come ogni bambino, anch’io da piccola credevo che i pupazzi nella mia stanza fossero vivi e ogni tanto cercavo di dimostrarlo: spiavo fuori dalla cameretta con la porta socchiusa, mi giravo all’improvviso per coglierli sul fatto oppure non distoglievo lo sguardo fino a sentire un lieve bruciore agli occhi. Questo era uno dei pochi ricordi d’infanzia che riusciva a farmi sorridere, ma le cose erano cambiate. Col tempo erano diventati i pupazzi quelli che mi osservavano. Sembravano quasi volermi mettere alla prova, ed io non riuscivo più a sopportare quel pensiero fisso nella testa. A volte mi sembrava che si spostassero, girando i loro musetti verso di me. Altre volte, invece, i rumori nella mia stanza sembravano prodotti da loro stessi. Ma ovviamente non poteva essere vero. Perché questo pensiero mi perseguitava? Perché odiavo quei pupazzi? Perché nonostante questo non me ne liberavo? Avrei potuto regalarli ai bambini oppure buttarli semplicemente nella spazzatura. Un giorno ci avevo provato, davvero, ma appena ne presi in braccio uno, un forte senso di ansia e terrore mi bloccò. Finii sempre col rimetterli al loro posto, sui mobili, sul mio letto, sugli scaffali, ed ero dovuta arrivare a prendere dei tranquillanti. C’era un solo pupazzo che riuscivo a tenere con me durante la notte, nonostante la mia età non volevo separarmene e sentivo un affetto per lui che mi sembrava cominciasse molto prima della mia amnesia. L’avevo trovato nel mio armadio all’orfanotrofio e non ero più riuscita a separarmene. Era un dolce coniglietto con le orecchie lunghe per tutta la su altezza, da un lato del corpo era rosso mentre l’altra era color caramello. Aveva un gilet nero, due maniche lunghe fino ai piedi e un colletto fantasioso con le punte. L’occhietto sinistro era coperto da una bandana con dei fronzoli e al centro un bottone nero. Era buffo, ma era anche l’unico che mi sembrava un semplice pupazzo innocuo. Lui dormiva al mio fianco fin da quand’ero piccola come in quella sera, dopo che m’infilai sotto le coperte… addormentandomi quasi subito tra i cigolii delle vecchie mura. Me ne stavo seduta in mezzo al buio, senza riuscire a muovermi e non capivo come fossi finita lì, circondata dal silenzio. Qualcosa di viscido mi aveva afferrato il polso e lo stringeva così forte che il dolore era lancinante. Delle bianche unghie stavano lentamente penetrando all’interno della carne. Le vedevo muoversi sotto la mia pelle facendomi sanguinare. Io urlavo e piangevo, ma una risata copriva le mie suppliche disperate. «Lei mi appartiene». Due occhi luminosi spiccarono nel buio, a pochi centimetri dal mio volto. «Siete solo d’intralcio». Continuava a ripeterlo mentre mi torturava e il suo ghigno astioso balenava sopra di me. Rideva divertito davanti al mio dolore, mentre mi conficcava aghi sotto le unghie e nella carne. Rovinava il mio corpo con arnesi arrugginiti, anzi... diceva di starlo aggiustando. Notai una porta aperta, l’unica cosa che riuscivo a distinguere nel buio, e i miei occhi offuscati dal dolore scorsero delle persone immobili che mi fissavano. L’immagine di quella porta si faceva sempre più vicina per mostrarmi i loro sguardi assenti, nonostante le smorfie che li modellavano il volto. Ma quelle non erano persone reali. Erano bambole, e in qualche modo io provavo un forte senso di nausea a fissarle. C’era qualcosa in loro che mi faceva rivoltare lo stomaco, e forse era la straordinaria, macabra somiglianza con le persone vere. «Lei mi appartiene». Mi svegliai di soprassalto, gli occhi sbarrati e i battiti del mio cuore erano così forti da pulsarmi in gola. L’aria mi mancava, così mi tirai a sedere e strofinandomi gli occhi mi resi conto di essere in un bagno di sudore. Il coniglietto era caduto per terra, a faccia in giù. Sporgendomi lo raccolsi per posarlo sul letto. Il respiro tornò regolare nel mio petto, ma l’immagine di quegli aghi sporchi di sangue e di quelle bambole raccapriccianti restò incastrata nella mia mente. Non avevo mai fatto un sogno così orrendo. Le sensazioni erano state orribilmente reali, sentivo ancora quegli artigli bucarmi la carne, ma era stato comunque un sollievo risvegliarsi. La porta cigolò. Era mia madre che entrava in camera. Non appena vide il mio volto esausto le svanì il sorriso dalle labbra. «Tesoro, ti senti bene?». «Sì, ho solo fatto un brutto sogno. Va tutto bene adesso». «Ti è venuta a trovare Daisy, le ho detto di aspettarti in salotto». Scesi di soprassalto dal letto. Ero conciata come una pazza e non volevo che la mia migliore amica mi vedesse in quello stato. Mentre mia madre chiudeva la porta, io corsi verso l’armadio e tirai fuori un abito qualunque. Nel giro di pochi minuti uscii dalla mia stanza pronta e ordinata, senza riuscire però a nascondere il fiatone. «Finalmente!». Esclamò Daisy sorridendo. Daisy l’avevo conosciuta alle medie e non c’eravamo più separate. Era una persona buona e generosa, ed era sempre la benvenuta nella nostra famiglia. I miei genitori apprezzavano la sua educazione, ma io le volevo bene soprattutto perché non mi aveva mai chiesto niente del mio passato. Era l’unica cui ero riuscita a confidarmi sull’amnesia. C’era una bella giornata di sole così ci sdraiammo in giardino, ai piedi di un vecchio tupelo. Parlammo riparandoci sotto l’ombra dell’albero. Avevo portato dei fogli con un paio di matite e c’eravamo messe a disegnare. Daisy si stancò subito. Prese a raccogliere margherite e a infilarle nella sua treccia bionda, spettegolando su Luisa, una ragazza il cui scopo nella vita era di attirare l’attenzione di tutti. Mentre la mia amica parlava, io ascoltavo continuando a disegnare e senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal foglio. «Chi è quello?». Mi domandò all’improvviso, notando il disegno. Come se fino a quel momento fossi stata addormentata, battei le palpebre davanti al foglio e rimasi leggermente confusa nel vedere lo stesso personaggio disegnato più volte. «Non lo so». Non avevo idea di chi fosse. Il disegno più chiaro mostrava un signore con una giacca nera e la pelliccia esageratamente voluminosa sulle spalle. Aveva un bel sorriso felice e due occhi gialli un po’ coperti dalla frangia. Era vestito con abiti scuri e in mano teneva un bauletto azzurro. Forse un carillon. «Forse l’ho visto in qualche libro d’illustrazioni». «Andiamoci a prendere un gelato». Daisy cambiò discorso, sembrando poco interessata. «Le formiche mi stanno entrando sotto la gonna!». Quella stessa notte feci un altro incubo e fu peggiore di quello precedente. Sognai ancora quella figura scura, che mi torturava senza pietà continuando a ripetere sempre la stessa frase: “Lei è mia”. Mi svegliai verso le due del mattino con l’affanno e mi rannicchiai contro il muro alle mie spalle. Posai le mani sul mio volto e inspirai profondamente. «Era solo un sogno, soltanto un sogno». Mormorai. Poi posai lo sguardo sul coniglietto accanto a me, che mi fissava con il suo occhio nero, e con uno sguardo infastidito lo buttai per terra. Da quando dormivo con quell’affare vicino, i miei sogni erano diventati incubi senza senso! Mi voltai stendendo le gambe e fu in quel momento che toccai qualcosa con il piede. Alzai lo sguardo e notai una bambola seduta sul letto. Per i primi istanti rimasi bloccata a fissarla, non capivo come fosse arrivata lì e la prima cosa che pensai era che forse i miei genitori mi avevano fatto un regalo. Non avevo un particolare interesse per le bambole e a dire il vero sentii una sensazione di fastidio nell’averla in stanza. Era una bambola particolare, fatta di cera, e aveva delle caratteristiche fuori dal comune. Aveva un casco di fiori in testa che scendevano sui capelli, e soltanto pochi ciuffi accarezzavano le sue guance. Indossava un grazioso vestito bianco pieno di ricami e merletti, con un nastro nero stretto sulla vita. Le braccia erano più lunghe del normale, non erano nemmeno umane e aveva lunghe dita affusolate. Il particolare che catturò la mia attenzione era una rosa al centro della sua bocca, come per tappargliela. Avvicinai la bambola e la scrutai sotto la luce della luna. Toccai il suo viso e mi resi conto che qualcosa non andava. Mi stavo inginocchiando per osservarla più da vicino quando sentii qualcosa. Una sorta di suono sommesso… come un rantolo. Che proveniva dall’interno stesso della bambola. Con un grido la lasciai cadere e mi alzai in piedi, tremando violentemente. Premetti la schiena contro il muro e continuai a gridare chiamando i miei genitori. E all’improvviso tutto diventò surreale. Il muro accanto alla porta si gonfiò in un punto, come se ci fosse una bolla tra la vernice e il cemento, e lentamente apparvero delle crepe che si moltiplicarono. La vernice prese a cadere a pezzi sul pavimento e rivelò una porta azzurra. Non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Queste cose dovevano esistere soltanto nei libri e nell’immaginazione, ma di fronte al mio sgomento qualcosa stava uscendo da quella porta e le mani nere erano le stesse che apparivano nei miei incubi. «Non sei contenta che Daisy sia venuta a trovarti?». Disse il mostro, rimanendo sulla soglia della porta, «Non piaceva nemmeno a me, sai? Urlava troppo». Daisy? Cosa c’entrava Daisy? Mi guardai attorno confusa, cercando la presenza della mia amica che ovviamente non c’era. E infine, i miei occhi caddero sulla bambola. Con i capelli biondi e quel viso di cera che mi era risultato stranamente familiare. Mi si strozzò il respiro in gola, un incubo, quello era sicuramente un altro incubo. Mi precipitai sulla bambola e con mani tremanti la voltai verso di me. Le premetti l’orecchio contro il petto e sentii un altro suono oltre a quell’orribile rantolo, era il battito di un cuore. «Daisy! Daisy!». Urlai disperata. Non poteva non essere un incubo. Non poteva star succedendo una cosa del genere. Dai rumori realizzai che i miei genitori erano vicini alla mia stanza, dovevano aver sentito le grida, ma il mostro andò a bloccare l’entrata. Spinse la porta nel verso opposto in cui si apriva e la incastrò nella sua stessa cornice, deformando il legno. I miei genitori iniziarono a picchiare dall’altro lato, ed io non sapevo che cosa fare. Quello non sembrava un sogno, era troppo chiaro, più reale anche di quei sogni orrendi fatti di buio e di torture. Il cuore mi faceva quasi male tanto velocemente batteva, sentivo il sudore sulla fronte e la bambola tremava fra le mie mani, che non riuscivo a tenere ferme. E il mostro era di fronte all’entrata e da lì non si muoveva. Nella penombra riuscivo a intravederne il ghigno compiaciuto, come se aspettasse una mia reazione. Sbottonai il vestito di Daisy, che sembrava essere imprigionata sotto quegli strati di cera, e presi a scavare per cercare di liberarla. Scavavo, scavavo e scavavo, mentre i suoi lamenti si facevano sempre più intensi… fino a che sentii qualcosa di bagnato sotto le unghie. Guardai le mie mani e le vidi intrise di sangue. La sua pelle doveva essersi fusa con la cera e scavando non avevo fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Quella cosa che doveva essere Daisy soffriva, i suoi rantoli erano strazianti ma la sua espressione era quella impassibile di una bambola. Tremavo dall’orrore. Dovetti reprimere un conato di vomito, e all’improvviso mi sentii afferrare per un braccio. «Mia splendida Maggie, hai rovinato la tua bambola!». Esclamò la creatura e i suoi occhi biancastri brillarono di una pallida luce verde, «Hai anche buttato per terra il Signor Bunny, ma ti perdono. Basta che ritorni nell’unico posto dove devi stare: al mio fianco!». «Chi diavolo sei tu?!». Mi scuotevo come un’ossessa per cercare di liberarmi, mentre i miei genitori tentavano di sfondare la porta, e l’espressione di quella creatura si riempì di stupore. «Io sono Jason il giocattolaio». Esclamò, «Il tuo fedele amico, l’unico di cui hai bisogno!». Qualcosa si mosse nei ricordi al solo sentir di quel nome, fu come una scarica elettrica lungo il corpo. Mio padre riuscì a sfondare la porta e accese la luce. Quando finalmente lo vidi, il suo volto innescò una bomba che esplose liberando i ricordi che erano rimasti rinchiusi per tutti quegli anni. Rividi il giorno in cui c’incontrammo per la prima volta. Le sue mani da cui i giocattoli sembravano come fiorire. Ricordai il suo sorriso amichevole… che diventò lentamente un ghigno aguzzato e sadico. Quel giorno riversò contro di me la sua esasperazione, lui pretendeva più attenzioni perché nella sua arroganza credeva di meritare ogni cosa da me. Ma quando fu stanco di me, allora rivelò ciò che era. Rivelò di aver eliminato lui le persone che mi circondavano. Rapì i miei amici per trasformarli nelle sue toy doll ed io come una stupida ingenua le avevo sempre ammirate! La corsa verso casa fu inutile, perché la porta azzurra riapparve al centro del salotto. Fece una strage con i miei genitori, si vendicò portandomeli via e ci mancò poco prima che afferrasse anche me. Non seppi come, ma riuscii a scappare dalle sue grinfie correndo il più lontano possibile da lui. Correndo il più lontano possibile dall’odore di sangue e di quello della carne decomposta. «Sei stato tu!». La rabbia s’impossessò di me e presi a colpirlo, «Tu li hai uccisi! Tu!». Continuavo a colpirlo ma Jason mi sorrideva, come se gli stessi facendo il solletico. Non aveva il minimo rimorso per avermi rovinato la vita! Era una bestia possessiva che si era celata ai miei occhi di bambina dietro il volto di un angelo. Era stato capace di darmi ogni cosa e al tempo stesso di annullare tutto ciò che mi circondava. Era diabolico! «Ovvio che sono stato io, mia splendida creatura! Il Signor Bunny te l’ha anche mostrato». Sorrise con ovvietà, «Ho costruito per te molti giocattoli e non vedo l’ora di farti conoscere Mereanda, ma se preferisci puoi chiamarla Mandy». All’improvviso qualcosa urtò la sua testa e si frantumò in mille pezzi. Mio padre aveva una mazza di legno, l’aveva sferrata contro la testa del mostro ma tra i due a rompersi era stato solo il legno. Il sorriso di Jason diventò una smorfia infastidita e la sua stretta si rafforzò intorno al mio polso. Si voltò e quando mio padre vide il suo viso, sgranò gli occhi e mia madre si tappò la bocca soffocando un grido. Ma mio padre non perse tempo, tentando ancora di liberarmi. Nonostante la mazza fosse a metà, colpì il giocattolaio in volto e questa volta lui mollò la presa. Corsi insieme ai miei genitori fuori dalla stanza. Ci precipitammo al piano di sotto e arrivammo all’entrata. Mio padre aprì la porta, ma invece del vialetto davanti a noi c’era l’atelier di Jason. «Maggie, ti do un’ultima possibilità». Jason stava scendendo le scale, «Dopodiché tingerò le mura con il sangue di tutta la gente che ti circonda, bastarda!». «In cucina, presto!». Corremmo verso la cucina, sentendo le risate di quel mostro che ci seguivano e una volta dentro, attraverso le finestre, si vedeva ancora la piccola fabbrica del giocattolaio. Oramai ero disperatamente certa che non si trattasse di un incubo. Il terrore e il sangue di Daisy tra le dita erano più reali di qualsiasi altra cosa avessi mai vissuto. Ci voltammo, «Dov’è papà?». Mia madre, che nel frattempo aveva afferrato un coltello, si avvicinò a me e mi strinse tra le braccia. «Steven!». Lo chiamò con voce tremante, ma sospirammo entrambe di sollievo vedendolo entrare in cucina. «Sbrigati, prima che-». La voce di mia madre si bloccò. Come me, fissava il volto pallido di papà. Camminava lento, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e gli occhi sbarrati. D’improvviso cadde per terra e da dietro sbucò il sorriso congelato di Jason. Il giocattolaio mi guardò con quegli occhi folli. «Papà ha finito la batteria, bisogna ricaricarlo!». Jason mostrò una chiave meccanica enorme e la conficcò nella schiena di mio padre, già macchiata di sangue, girò con forza e la sua spina dorsale si piegò, distorcendosi. Al secondo giro gridai, tappandomi le orecchie per non sentire il rumore delle ossa che si spezzavano, ma non riuscii a fare a meno di staccare gli occhi dal corpo di mio padre che si contorceva come un serpente. «Vattene, sparisci! Lascia stare la mia bambina!». Mia madre mi strinse al suo petto e nonostante il terrore e le lacrime che versava, il suo volto era quello di una leonessa pronta a proteggermi. «Fai silenzio, donna! Non è con te che devo parlare!». Ringhiò furioso il giocattolaio e in fine m’indicò con il suo artiglio bianco, «Vieni con me, mia dolce amica. Insieme ci divertiremo, torneremo a ridere come una volta». «No, tu sei solo un pazzo psicopatico! Non so che razza di mostro sei, non ho idea di come puoi esistere in questo mondo, ma una cosa è certa: devi sparire per sempre dalla mia vita!». Al suono del mio rifiuto, l’espressione di Jason s’incupì e i suoi occhi brillarono dalla furia. Iniziò a farneticare, contorcendosi e facendo scatti con la testa come se l’avessi mandato in tilt. «Io non capisco…». Ringhiò sottovoce, «Non capisco!». Urlò e, digrignando i denti, la sua faccia diventò ancor più raccapricciante, «Io sono stato l’unico a starti accanto quando i tuoi genitori preferivano il lavoro piuttosto che stare con te! Io sono stato un amico leale, mentre quelli che ti circondavano ti cercavano solo nel momento del bisogno!». Si avvicinò lentamente, «Io ti ho riempito di attenzioni, donandoti cascate di giocattoli e senza farti mai mancare nulla! Io ho voluto il tuo bene, ed è per questo che ho distrutto tutto ciò che ti feriva!». Le sue grida erano così forti che rimbombavano contro le pareti, mentre il mio corpo tremava dal terrore ad ogni parola. «Ho tolto di mezzo le persone che ti rattristavano, perché volevo che tu fossi felice al mio fianco e dopo che ti ho cercato a lungo, tu mi hai persino dimenticato. Io sono stato un vero amico, ma tu mi hai abbandonato voltandomi le spalle». Tutto ad un tratto il suo sguardo furioso si rilassò, se non per quel sorriso malato, «Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te, non c’è altra spiegazione, tu hai sicuramente qualcosa che non va». Insinuò con uno sguardo accusatore, «Sei stata una ragazzina molto cattiva, quindi ora devo aggiustarti». «C-cosa?». La voce mi tremò. «Hai capito bene, piccola ingrata. Ti aggiusterò così diventerai brava». Ridacchiò, «Diventerai una bellissima Toy Doll». Mia madre, che era rimasta come paralizzata durante tutta la sfuriata di Jason. All’improvviso si destò e gli puntò contro il coltello, «Se provi soltanto a sfiorare Maggie, giuro che ti ammazzo!». Jason guardò mia madre con aria di sfida e si avvicinò lentamente. Il coltello tremava nella sua mano mentre il giocattolaio aveva uno sguardo impassibile. Ma lei non resse la tensione. Mi spinse dietro di sé e gli si scagliò contro. Gli piantò il coltello dritto nel cuore e il mostro spalancò gli occhi, fece una smorfia di dolore, aggrottando le sopracciglia scure, e mia madre sorrise trionfante. «Scherzetto!». In un attimo il ghigno tornò sul volto di Jason. Allargò le braccia con noncuranza, senza nemmeno accennare a volersi sfilare la lama dal petto. Sconvolta, mia madre restò immobile per una frazione di secondo, ma presa dall’esasperazione cominciò a pugnalarlo più volte, cercando disperatamente di forzargli un qualunque genere di reazione. Si sentiva il rumore disgustoso della carne perforata dal coltello mentre la camicia si strappava, ma Jason continuava a stare perfettamente in piedi. «Adesso basta». Commentò annoiato, e subito dopo colpì al volto mia madre facendola cadere violentemente al suolo. «Per me è un bel guaio, se me l’hai graffiato». Fui subito al fianco di mia madre per aiutarla a mettersi in ginocchio, un lato del suo viso si stava già gonfiando. I miei occhi scattarono sul giocattolaio, mi aspettavo un’immediata vendetta, ma rimasi pietrificata nello scorgere cosa stesse facendo. Si era sbottonato la camicia e piantato le unghie in petto, non lontano dalle ferite inferte dal coltello. Fece affondare gli artigli nella carne fino ad arrivare alle punte delle dita e, sotto il mio sguardo sconvolto, lentamente iniziò a tirare dai lati opposti. Apparve un piccolo squarcio al centro, che si allargò strappandosi come se la pelle fosse stata di plastica. Sgorgò del liquido denso e nero che imbrattò il pavimento. Non era sangue. E se fosse stato quello, allora doveva essere marcio. Qualcosa brillò all’interno della cassa toracica esposta. «Probabilmente non ricordi quanto tengo al mio splendido carillon… ma per fortuna è tutto a posto». Tolse le mani dal petto e coprì l’apertura con la camicia, nascondendo il carillon che cominciò a suonare dall’interno. Poi si avvicinò. Volevo gridare, volevo supplicare, ma l’orrore che avevo appena visto mi aveva lasciata troppo stordita per fare qualunque cosa che non fosse stringermi a mia madre. Al giocattolaio bastò uno strattone per strapparmela dalle braccia. La tirò su senza sforzo e le premette la schiena contro il proprio petto, per impedirle di divincolarsi. Le strinse il braccio intorno al collo, mentre con l’altro le bloccò la mano che l’aveva trafitto. «Ora ti mostro che cosa succede a chi mi ostacola, mamma». Le piegò lentamente il braccio nel verso opposto. Lei urlò dal dolore, cercando di liberarsi, ma quel mostro era così forte che riuscì a piegarle l’arto a metà facendo fuoriuscire l’osso. Mia madre gli affondava le unghie nella pelle nerastra, che si sfaldava producendo un odore nauseante, ma non riusciva a liberarsi dalla stretta che si faceva sempre più ferrea. «Va bene, verrò con te!». Gridai con tutta la voce che avevo in corpo. Jason alzò gli occhi e mi guardò serio. Mia madre stava diventando sempre più pallida per il dolore e il sangue che perdeva. Aveva bisogno di aiuto ed io non potevo fare niente, se non consegnarmi al giocattolaio. «Puoi portarmi con te, a patto che lasci stare mia madre». Dissi con voce tremante. «Dopotutto siamo amici, giusto?». Cercai di fare un sorriso convincente, nonostante tremassi da capo a piedi e avessi gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e dovetti trattenermi dall’urlare davanti al ghigno di Jason. Era palesemente soddisfatto e compiaciuto della sua vittoria. «Ottima scelta, Maggie». A quel punto, le sue braccia ripresero colore, le lacerazioni si cicatrizzarono in pochi secondi e lui ritornò al suo aspetto originale. Il suo volto era di nuovo perfetto... ma ormai sapevo che cosa si celava dietro quegli occhi ambrati. Jason sembrò accettare la mia resa, ma prima di lasciare mia madre si cavò di tasca un topolino rosso. Era evidentemente un giocattolo, di quelli con la chiave per la carica. Afferrò mia madre per la mascella, costringendola ad aprire la bocca, e lo infilò all’interno della cavità. «Che c’è mamma, il topo ti ha mangiato la lingua?». Rise divertito spingendola lontano da sé. In una frazione di secondo vidi gli occhi sgranati e terrorizzati di mia madre. Una luce. Poi l'esplosione. Lei cadde in ginocchio con mascella, naso e occhi ridotti a una poltiglia. Cadde al suolo. Una macchia rossa che si allargava sotto il suo corpo. Sangue e pezzi di carne mi erano schizzati addosso, ma io ero rimasta paralizzata dinanzi al cadavere di mia madre, mentre Jason non la smetteva di ridere. «Pe-Perché l’hai fatto?» L’ombra imponente del giocattolaio mi coprì e chinandosi in avanti avvicinò il suo viso, deturpato da una crepa sulla pelle provocata dalla mazza. «Perché io non sono più tuo amico, piccola stronza. Ora sono il tuo creatore». Mi afferrò il braccio con uno scatto e mi trascinò verso di sé. «Adesso… Lascia che ti aggiusti». Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:CP Monsters Categoria:Creature Categoria:Splatter Categoria:Morte Categoria:Sogni e Incubi Categoria:Oggetti Animati Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Musica